Blade (Earth-TRN413)
Eric Brooks, better known as Blade, is a vampire hunter. When his mother was expecting him, she was bitten by a vampire. This made Blade a half-vampire "Daywalker", and gave him superhuman abilities that make him an excellent vampire hunter. The death of his mother at the hands of a vampire has made him determined to kill every single vampire in the world. His greatest enemy is the vampire leader Baron Blood When first seen in the series, Blade tracks Baron Blood and his vampires to a museum owned by Tony Stark. The vampire has been ordered by his new master, Okuma Jubei, to help him steal a mystical gemstone called the Rainbow Teardrop, and take out the Avengers + their partners. When Blade arrives, Baron Blood has already seemingly turned Jessica Shannon, Hikaru Akatsuki, Chris Taylor and Edward Grant into vampires, and is about to attack Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Blade interferes and saves Akira, but warns Akira that his friends are beyond saving and it would be a mercy to kill them. Akira, unwilling to let Blade kill his brother and friends, clings to Blade so he can’t engage the vampires in combat. Blade instead uses a lighter to trigger the sprinkler system, which he had previously filled with holy water. This drives off Brother Blood and the kids, leaving only the regular vampires to fight Blade and Iron Man. Teaming up, the two heroes destroy all vampires. Afterwards, Iron Man makes Blade realize that the kids have no actually become vampires due to their biocodes protecting them, but only believe themselves to be vampires. When Baron Blood sends the kids to attack the Avengers’ base, Iron Man and Blade come up with a plan to save them. Blade pretends to engage the kids in combat, so they D-smash their partners to help them. This is just what Iron Man wanted; Blade instructs the Avengers to use the synchronization between them and their partners to powerup the kids biocodes so they will expel Baron Blood’s influence. It works, and the kids turn back to normal. Hikaru then D-Smashes Nova to take Blade to Brother Blood, who was watching the fight from a nearby rooftop. Together, they engage the vampire in combat. Blade defeats Blood and D-secures him, ending his reign of terror. Before departing to continue his crusade, Blade advises the Avengers to quit their attempts to access the Dark Dimension (which they want to rescue Dr. Akatsuki from). He has heard nasty rumors about the place. To prove his point, he points his vial of holy water at the gate, which instantly causes the water to turn dark and start boiling. Iron Man is convinced and calls off the experiment for now. Eric Brooks returned to help the Avengers in their final battle with Loki. Along with Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy, he defeated Loki's army of Mindless Ones and helped Akira bring the Kree Mact to Iron Man.1 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Vampires Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Sword Wielders Category:Black People Category:Dhampir Category:Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Healing Factor Category:Humans